shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ares Class
Category: Heavy Cruiser res_class.jpg res_class_2.jpg Expected Duration: 70 years Time Between Resupply: 2.5 Years Time Between Refit: 5 Years Personnel Officers: 35 Enlisted Crew: 125 Marines: 50 Civilians: 0 Maximum (Evacuation) Capacity: 500 Speed Cruising Velocity: Warp 8 Maximum Velocity: Warp 9.5 Emergency Velocity: Warp 9.99 (for 12 hours) Dimensions Length: 625m Width: 240m Height: 64m Displacement: 2,428,000 mt Decks: 15 Auxiliary Craft Shuttlebays: 2 Fighters *Raptor Space Superiority Fighter: 4 *Valkyrie Class Space Superiority Fighter: 3 *Razor Class Interceptor: 6 Runabouts *Delta Flyer: 1 Shuttles *Type 8 Shuttle: 4 *Type 10 Shuttle: 6 Transports *Wyvern Hopper: 2 Armament Defensive Systems *Ablative Armour External Defence Systems *Point Defense Batteries: 4 Phasers *Type X Phaser Array: 10 *Type XII Phaser Cannon: 2 (2 fore) *Type U Pulse Cannon: 4 (4 fore) Shielding Systems *Auto-Modulating Torpedos * Dual Photon/Quantum Torpedo Launcher: 4 (3 fore, 1 aft) **Photon Torpedoes: 200 **Quantum Torpedoes: 200 *Tri-Cobalt Devices: 4 Description By 2374, the Prometheus had been in service for almost a year. The design had proved successful but the highly complex separation systems, while making the Prometheus Class formidable, also made her resource intensive with each vessel projected to take a significant length of time to build, making it ultimately unsuitable for production in the sort of numbers that were necessary to replenish the fleet with capable, modern vessels. Command desired a ship that could be built in greater numbers yet still retain as many of positive qualities of the Prometheus Class as possible. At the height of the war the word was sent out to make such a design happen, with the assumption that Starfleet would still be around by the conflict's close. By the end of the War, with the Federation still standing, the design had been completed and the project, named Ares, was one of the first to be started after the peace accords were signed. As instructed, the design was based heavily on the Prometheus, however all the systems required for MVAM removed. In an attempt to make up for this lack of separation abilities, the Ares sported an overly impressive foward firepower, the (at the time) newly developed Type XII Phaser Cannons, and the Defiant projects Type U Pulse Cannons. Despite still remaining a vessel focused on tactical strength, the Ares design featured more space for science facilities than the Prometheus; while it would still be outclassed in this area by more Science and exploration orientated classes, this still gave the Ares somewhat more versatility. Construction of the USS Ares went very smoothly and she was completed in half the time taken for the USS Prometheus. Ares was launched for testing in December 2377. Her initial cruise was successful, with surprisingly few problems presenting themselves, aside from issues resulting from the experimental nature of her phaser arrays. Power was often below the average for a regular Type-XII blast, which required extensive tweaking over several months to correct. Nevertheless, Starfleet was pleased with the results and, as the Ares returned to dock in April 2378. Related Pages *Ship Database Category:Starship Class Category:Federation Starship Classes